dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:4TEN - Severely
Descripción 포텐(4TEN) 1st MINI ALBUM OF ALL TRADES 나쁜 남자에게 전하는 복수의 경고 메시지 “지독하게” 각기 다른 4인 4색의 뚜렷한 개성과 매력으로 똘똘 뭉친 그룹 포텐(4TEN)이 데뷔 1년 6개월 만에 첫 미니앨범 OF ALL TRADES로 돌아왔다. 포텐의 첫 미니앨범 OF ALL TRADES는 ‘팔방미인’이라는 뜻으로 각기 색다른 느낌의 곡들과 포텐 4명 각각의 개성을 담은 앨범이다. 신곡 ‘지독하게’와 ‘OOO’를 비롯해 포텐의 새로운 목소리로 재구성한 기존 타이틀곡 ‘토네이도(Tornado)’, ‘왜 이래’ 그리고 가장 최근에 발표한 ‘살살해’로 총 5트랙으로 구성되어 있어 포텐의 다채로운 음악 색깔과 매력이 느껴진다. 특히 이번 앨범에 수록된 5곡 중 4곡에 포텐이 작사에 참여했다. 포텐이 직접 작사를 맡아 진정성을 더했으며 이렇게 완성한 흥미로운 가사는 여타 팀과는 다른 포텐만의 개성을 더욱 강조시켜 주고 있다. 이번 앨범 OF ALL TRADES은 타이틀명처럼 포텐이 그동안 보여줬던 상큼 발랄함, 도발적인 면모, 강렬한 모습 등 포텐의 다양한 매력과 종합적인 멋을 담은 앨범이다. 하지만 아직 보여준 것보다는 보여줄 것이 더 많은 숨겨진 매력 포텐이 무궁무진한 포텐의 첫걸음일 뿐이다. 1. 토네이도(Tornado) (Lyrics by Leon Lena, 포텐(4TEN) / Composed & Arranged by Leon Lena, Christopher C Ray, ChasingADream, 72) 댄스/팝 리듬에 몽환적이 Synth 사운드와 강렬한 일렉기타가 어우러져 있는 중독성 강한 곡으로 이국적이지만 한국적인 멜로디가 매력적으로 융합된 곡이다. 포텐은 작사를 직접 맡아 상처를 주고 떠났으면서 다시 돌아와주길 바라는 남자에게 미련 없이 일침을 가하는 가사를 유니크하게 완성해 수준급의 실력을 여과 없이 발휘했다. 2. 지독하게 (Lyrics by 박영웅, 정글북, 포텐(4TEN) / Composed by 이창현/ Arranged by 이창현) 이번 앨범의 타이틀곡으로 “딱 잘라 말해줄게 Maybe 니가 더 아플 게 분명해” “아주 지독하게 아파야 돼” “겨우 숨 쉴 만큼 너를 더 망쳐놓겠어” 등과 같은 가사를 통해 나쁜 남자에게 복수의 경고 메시지를 전하는 여자의 심정을 노래한 노래로 강렬한 리듬과 멜로디에서 느껴지는 비장함이 매력적인 곡이다. 스피디하면서 강렬한 락리듬 위에 잘 어우러진 신스와 락기타의 조화가 인상적이며 거기에 포텐의 탄탄한 가창과 타이트한 매력이 느껴지는 랩, 국내 최고의 안무팀 야마 앤 핫칙스의 잘 짜여진 안무가 더해져 락과 걸그룹의 조화가 얼마나 매력적인지를 잘 보여주고 있다. 3. OOO (Lyrics by 정글북, 포텐(4TEN) / Composed by 이창현/ Arranged by 이창현) ‘OOO’는 미디엄 템포의 곡으로 따듯하면서도 아련한 사운드에 포텐 특유의 가창이 어우러져 사랑스러움을 지닌 곡이다. 가슴 아픈 짝사랑의 느낌을 표현한 곡으로서 ‘지독하게’와 또 다른 포텐의 색깔과 매력을 느낄 수 있으며 후렴구의 아련한 멜로디가 인상적이다. 4. 왜 이래 (Lyrics by 정글북, 포텐(4TEN) / Composed by 이창현/ Arranged by 이창현) 에너지 넘치고 신나는 리듬 위에 앙증맞으면서도 강렬한 포텐의 보컬이 돋보이는 곡으로 신스 사운드와 락기타의 조화가 잘 어우러진 사운드가 인상적이다. 특히 청량감 있는 멜로디 위에 포텐이 완성한 톡톡 튀는 가사가 포텐만의 개성을 더욱 강조시켜 주고 있으며 작곡에는 유명 작곡가 이창현이 작곡을 맡아 완성도를 높였다. 5. 살살해 (Lyrics by 최성일 / Composed by 최민식 / Arranged by 최민식) ‘살살해’는 레트로네오소울 음악에 70년대 디스코 느낌을 가미한 중독성 강한 곡이다. 또 세련된 BASS와 GUITAR 사운드가 돋보이며, 사랑을 시작할 때 서두르지 말고 천천히 진심을 담아 달라는 투정 섞인 바람을 담고 있다. CJ E&M Music은 아시아 No.1 엔터테인먼트 기업인 CJ E&M의 음악사업 브랜드로 음원/음반의 투자/제작/유통부터 콘서트/페스티벌 개최까지 포함하고 있습니다. CJ E&M MUSIC과 함께 하는 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 이곳 YOUTUBE 채널에서 가장 먼저 만나보세요. CJ E&M Music is a music business brand of CJ E&M, Asia's No.1 entertainment company. CJ E&M Music covers investment, production and distribution of album and also provides the best music festival and concerts. Meet the K-POP artists' brand new music videos and exclusive video clips on the official YouTube of CJ E&M Music. Categoría:Vídeos